inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 031 (GO)
Keshin! Sengoku Bushin Musashi Appear! is the 31st episode of the Inazuma Eleven GO series. Summary Nishiki Ryouma and Matsukaze Tenma will use their keshin for the second half of this match. With this, a heated conclusions arrives after the match of Kidokawa Seishuu and Raimon. The match ends with Raimon's win, and Someoka leaves again after his short visit and says his farewell to Kidou and to the Raimon team. Plot The battle continues after Heavy Soldier Baron was broken through. Seeing that, Aphrodi smiled. Kidou thought that Aphrodi might have more tactics upon his sleeves. For the rest of Kidokawa Seishuu's players, they're willing to turn around the score. However, Taki Sousuke wanted to win with his own way. He told his team mates to pass him the ball. However, his team mates won't do it, but after Sousuke got the ball, he told his team mates to use God Triangle. Unfortunately, he was stopped by the 'pitch down', and Kishibe told him not to rush it, but he won't listen to him and started to argue with the team. After that, Taki Yoshihiko asked Aphrodi to bench his brother, because he started to see that his brother's act is going to break the team's team work. Aphrodi didn't bench Sousuke, but he put Yoshihiko in. Yoshihiko told his captain the coach's orders, "when you decide who should make the shoots, you shouldn't lie to yourself". However, some of his team mates didn't get it, but Kishibe did. Sousuke said it's just a bunch of crap, and Yoshihiko convinced him that it's the coach's orders. Sousuke and Yoshihiko then started to argue again. Finally, Yoshihiko stated that he wanted to win and find the true answer behind all of this, while Sousuke still obedient to Fifth Sector. The game continues, when Shindou used Flying Route Pass with Hamano and Tsurugi. However, it was cut by Izumi thanks to the 'pitch down'. Then, Kishibe used God Triangle along with Yoshihiko and Tobisawa. When Yoshihiko was about to shoot, Sousuke pushed him so the ball is back to his possesion. Then, he made a loop shoot and Sangoku didn't able to catch it, but Shinsuke saved the goal at the last minutes. Aphrodi only smiled, and said "That's Raimon's soccer." Yoshihiko then asked Sousuke whether he's ashamed of himself, because he's the only one who's not putting everything into this match. But once again, he didn't want to listen to his brother. He later got the ball from Kishibe but was stopped by Hunter's Net. Sousuke and Yoshihiko argued again and Kariya used this chance to pass the ball to Tenma and Shindou. Shindou passed it to Nishiki but was stopped with Big Scissors. Then the ball got to Kishibe and he talked to Shindou for a while. He later used God Triangle again along with Tobisawa and Izumi. Yoshihiko then asked his brother again, but Sousuke won't listen to him. When Tobisawa was blocked by Kurumada, he passed the ball to Sousuke. Then Kurumada told his team mates to not leave a single spot for him. Sousuke didn't able to shoot in that position. This is the time when he realized what do his brother and coach were trying to say. He later passed the ball to Yoshihiko. Yoshihiko the Vs. Katayama's Guardian Shield]]n tried to shoot but was cut by Kattobi Defense. Even so, Sousuke told Yoshihiko that the match isn't over yet. Aphrodi smiled now that Sousuke finally understand about team work. The ball now is in Shinsuke's position, later it got to Tenma and Shindou used Kami no Takuto. Sousuke tried to stop Tenma with his keshin, but Tenma also used Majin Pegasus to get through. Then he passed it to Nishiki who scored the third goal for Raimon with his keshin hissatsu. Then the match ended. Kishibe shaked hands with Shindou and they both stated that they won't lo se. Aphrodi told his team that he's happy enough as long as his team has united. Several days later, Sangoku talked to Shindou about the future while the first years were practicing. He later thought about the goalkeeper position and stated that Shinsuke would fit in for that. Someoka was talking to Kidou and Haruna when he saw Ichino, Aoyama, and Amagi practiced. They were talking about their talent and their position on the team. Someoka heard them and told them the story when he first met Nishiki. Ichino and Aoyama were motivated, but Amagi was still upset. He later bid his farewell to Kidou and Haruna and went back to Italy. Hissatsu Used *Guardian Shield *Kattobi Defense (Debut) *Hunter´s Net *Big Scissors (Debut) *Bushin Renzan (Debut) Tactics Used *God Triangle *Flying Route Pass *Kami no Takuto Keshin Used *Majin Pegasus *Sengoku Bunshin Musashi *Tekki Hei Knight *Juuki Hei Baron Trivia *In game, Kishibe Daika has a keshin, but in this episode he didn´t use it. *Kattobi Defense looks more to be a block hissatsu than a shoot hissatsu. Proverb Ryuugo ''There are things you can only see when you take a step back!'' Category:GO episodes Category:Episodes Category:GO season 1 episodes